Lullaby for a stormy Night
by Bambi With Rabies RAWR
Summary: SONG FIC! Lullaby for a stormy Night by Vienna Teng! takes place about a month after the boys mother died! PLS R&R!


**Rating- K+**

**Pairing- NONE**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!! I WISH I DID!!! Then Ed and Roy would totally end up together!!**

**Sasuke:**WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU AND YAOI!!

**Kisa:**The real question is, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!! THIS IS A FULL METAL ALCHEMIST STORY!!!

**Sasuke:** uhhhhhhhhhh.......Lets just say I'm here to make sure you don't do anything to perverted!!

**Kisa:** HEY!!! THIS IS A NICE, NON-PERVERTED STORY SO *:P* TO YOU!!

**Sasuke:** *rolls his eyes* Please read and reveiw.

**WARNING-**** THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!! IT TAKES PLACE AFTER ED'S AND AL'S MOTHER (Trisha) DIED!!! AND BEFORE THEY TRIED TO BRING HER BACK!!!**

"Talking"

"_Singing"_

xXxFMAxXxFMAxXx

Al layed in his bed, head under the covers curled up in a ball Crying. It was storming outside, and Alphonse Elric was scared. Al hated storms. It had been about a month ago that his mother died. He missed her terrabley. A flash of Lightning and a crack of thunder made Alphonse jump out of bed and run to his brother's room.

"Ed, wake up!! I'm scared!!," he siad as he shook his sleeping brother, crying harder then ever.

Ed rolled over and yawned, "Al, go back to bed, it's just a storm, It'll pass."

"Brother, can I sleep with you tonight." Al asked, he knew his brother probably wouldn't mind, but he just wanted to ask to make sure he wasn't being a burden.

A crack of thunder then a flash of lightning lit up the night sky. Al, without waiting for an answer hopped in his brother's bed. Ed chuckled.

"Calm down Al, like I said, It's only a storm. It'll pass," Ed hugged his brother, and wiped away his tears and started humming. Al looked at his brother and smiled.

"I remember that song. Mom use to sing it to us on stormy nights." Al said, "Will you sing it to me? If it's not too much trouble brother."

Ed looked at his little brother and smiled, "Of couse Al," and he started singing.

_"Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight" _

Al snuggled closer to his brother and closed his eyes. There was another flash of lightning and a crack of thunder, and Al started crying again.

"It's ok Al, I'm here." Ed said and continued singing.

_"Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight "_

Ed wiped away his brother's tears again and hugged him tighter. A crack Thunder and another flash of lightning, but Al didn't get scared, he knew he was safe in his brother's arms. Ed was the only family he realy had lefted, and he was just fine with that.

_"And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning "_

Al hugs his brother tighter and started drifting off into a peaceful slumber. He completely forgot about the storm that was happening right outside the window.

_"Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight"_

Ed kept singing. He knew Al was almost asleep, but he didn't care. He loved his little bro more then anything, he was his world now, and he would protected him no matter what.

_"Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight "_

Al fell asleep in his brother's arms, completely forgetting about the storm. He was in his own little world now, and in his world, there were no storms. Just him and his brother.

_"For you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight"_

_"Well, now I am grown_

_And these days have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close"_

"_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning"_

__Al started sing along in his sleep.

_"Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning" "But you'll still be here in the moring"....._

Al woke the next day still in his brother's arms. He smiled. He loved the feeling of being in his brother's arms. Ed woke up.

"So, did you have a good night sleep," he asked while yawning and smiled.

"It was the best night's rest I've had ever since mom died. Thanks you brother." He hugged Ed tighter.

Ed smiled, he was glad to have a little brother.

xXxFMAxXxFMAxXx

**A/N)** SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! I THINK I DID RATHER WELL!!!!!

**Sasuke:** *to speechless to talk*

**Kisa:** WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! *slaps Sasuke*

**Sasuke:** *blinks a few times* OH MY GAWD!!!! IT'S A MIRICLE!!!! YOU DIDN'T MAKE ED RAPE HIS LITTLE BROTHER!!!

**Kisa:** HEY!!!! I'M NOT THAT PERVERTED!!!! And I wanted to do a sweet, non-perverted story!!

**Sasuke:** W/e...Please leave a review!! If you don't, Kisa will kick a puppy!!!

**Kisa:** *hugging a puppy* NO I WON'T!!! I WUV PUPPIES!!!!!


End file.
